TLOK: Azula's Redemption
by Newsupergodzilla Josh
Summary: Korra unknowingly frees Azula from an iceberg. Azula has a second chance will she become the hero an win Korra's heart or will she join Vatu and bring the world into darkness. Alternate Universe. Azula X Korra. Review please. Also Bolin X Opal or Bolin X Eska
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

AN: Okay guys welcome to my next story Avatar the Next Lesbiander and I bet your wondering what this story could well a few days ago I spotted a fanfiction where Azula was frozen and was in Korra's world and fell in love with her it was a good fanfiction but I thought it would be a good idea to make another one also True Love will be updated shortly and so will TWD: Kenny's last chance. Thank you for all the support I just started fanfiction and I already have new ideas for the legend of Korra.

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

"Hello anyone there?" Korra walks around the fire nation temple Korra is suddenly teleported to an iceberg where she see's someone trapped she gets closer. Korra rubs the ice to see the figure when she gets a good look at the person its glowing gold eyes open and fire surrounds Korra, blue fire. It gets closer to her but she awakens from her dream.

It was late at night in Republic City everyone was resting in bed except for one person Korra. Korra had just awoken from her deep sleep and was now fully awake.

'God Dammit not again stupid visions they always wake me up. First it's me in front of the destroyed Avatar Roku Temple then it's a large iceberg and it keeps showing these weird golden eyes. Guess I'll have to check it out.'

Korra walks over to Oogi and gets on Oogi and yells "Yip Yip" and they fly off towards the destroyed temple.

'Hope Tenzin doesn't mind that I borrowed Oogi. I have to see what these visions are before I go Insane.' Korra thought to herself.

5 hours later

"Oogi stop were here." Korra yelled to the sky bison.

Oogi lands on the Island and lets Korra down. Korra scans the place it was in ruins everything was destroyed there was even an iceberg behind the destroyed temple.

'Iceberg it's the one in my vision time to see what the fuss is about.' Korra quickly runs over to the Iceberg and inspects it.

Korra circles the Iceberg and sees a figure trapped in the iceberg. Curious she runs up to the Iceberg.

"Holy Shit." Korra yells out loud. 'How long has this person been in here? I better investigate.'

Korra summons a stream of fire and melts the Ice surrounding the figure. After an hour of slow melting she was finally able to see the person trapped in the iceberg.

'Holy crap it's a woman. She's fire nation by the clothing she's wearing and has long black hair and pale white skin. Okay mystery person let's get you out of there.'

Korra melts the ice surrounding the woman and she falls out onto the ground and starts moaning.

"Hey are you okay do you need—

Korra was cut off when the mysterious woman grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall of the iceberg and still wouldn't let go.

"Hey I just got you out of that iceberg and I don't get a thank you." Korra tries to lighten the mood but the woman puts more force onto her throat.

"Where am I and where is the Avatar?" The woman yells to Korra obviously annoyed be Korra.

'Those eyes they were in my vision is this the person I had to find because if it is than I must have bad luck but she is good looking. Wait what did I just say? Screw it better tell her before she kills me.'

"You're looking at her and the name is Korra and what's yours." Korra asks flashing a small smile.

The woman looks at Korra for a second and asks another question.

"What year is it?" She asks making sure this girl isn't lying.

"170 AD Avatar Aang died 16 years ago on my birthday. You didn't answer my question." Korra asks looking at the person strangely.

"I've been frozen for 86 years just great now I don't know where I am." She drops Korra and walks around the Island.

"Hey if you don't have anywhere else to stay you can come with me on Air Temple Island and live there." Korra yells to the woman. She stops and turns around and looks at Korra closely.

"You don't know who I am do you?" She asks. 'Azula the Avatar Killer everyone knows that story.' Azula thinks to herself.

"No you didn't tell me your name." Korra gives Azula an annoyed look and walks up to her she's almost a head taller than Korra or more.

"My name is Azul— Cough Cough Aza." Azula quickly comes up with a new name. 'Sorry Avatar but you'll have to find out on your own.

Korra raises an eyebrow but quickly smiles again and holds out her hand for Aza not knowing who she is. Azula shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you Aza you already know I'm Korra the next Avatar. Also where's my thank you I saved you from being frozen for another 1000 years and my visions helped locate you?" Korra says trying to make conversation with Aza.

Azula stares at Korra for a few seconds trying to intimidate her but Korra just continues to smile. She finally walks away to find Korra's transportation.

'Weird she finds me by using visions I wonder if there's a connection. Her dumb smile she's not afraid of me.' Azula looks down at her clothes her old red and pink armor which was greatly corroded and ripped. 'God I need some new clothes and my hair is a mess.' Azula hears Korra sprinting after her and walks side to side with her.

Azula walks around the temple and spots Oogi a few feet away from her. She quickly tries to run in the other direction but knocks into Korra and falls to the ground with her on top of Korra and their face inches apart from each other. Azula gets up and tries to run but Korra grabs her arm before she runs off.

"Hey don't be scared it's just Oogi, Tenzin's sky bison. He's friendly and likes new people." Korra pulls Aza closer to the sky bison and shows her that Oogi is tamed.

Oogi licks Azula with his big tongue and gets slobber all over Azula which disgusts her. Korra laughs at Azula which angers her more.

"See he likes you now get on before Tenzin sends a search party after us." Korra jumps on Oogi and gives Aza her hand but Aza climbs up Oogi and sits far away from Korra.

They lift off into the air and head back to Air Temple Island Korra tries to make small talk with Azula but Azula just ignores her and thinks of her situation.

'One shot I could shot her off and she would be dead and I could be free and wouldn't have to be locked up in the Asylum with those rapists' doctors. But she doesn't know who I am I could start a new life or could cause chaos by telling everyone that Azula is alive. But what good would that do everyone is dead no one remembers my history and Zuko and that water tribe peasant are dead what's the point. This girl Korra she says she's the Avatar she's easy to manipulate I could use her weakness's against her. So many choices I guess I'll have to see what destiny has in store for me.' When Azula turns her head towards Korra she finds that Korra had gotten closer to her. 'Great she wants to talk to me why do I feel nervous around her and why are her eyes so hypnotizing.' Azula tried to think of something else but Korra started talking to her again.

"So what's your story did you travel with Aang or were you a soldier in the war." Korra asks excitedly trying to talk to Aza.

Azula tries to remember what happened to her but she can't it had something to do with water and ice.

"I was a soldier after the war and had traveled on a ship to bring peace across the fire nation but we were surrounded by water bender criminals and had frozen are ship and had frozen me into the ocean." Azula was lying, half of it was true she was frozen by someone but she couldn't remember. She was the crazy firebending princess that went crazy and was locked up in a small room where people didn't believe her when the doctors beat and raped her.

"Awesome got any good stories." Korra yells to Azula.

"No now please stop asking me questions and watch the sky." Azula says slightly annoyed and wanting to be alone.

"Gosh just trying to be friendly Aza I just met you and your already giving me the cold shoulder. You remind me of Toph from what Katara has told me about her." Korra says slightly hurt by Azula's comment but she didn't see the shocked look on her face.

'That peasant and tomboy are still alive. If they know I'm alive than they'll send me back to an asylum.'

"What about Zuko is he still alive?" Azula asks interested to know if her brother is alive. Azula waits for Korra to answer than she finally realizes that Korra is ignoring her. "Korra did you hear me?"

"Sorry Aza but I can't talk to you remember." Azula tries hard to calm down and not push Korra off Oogi. "But yes he is still alive." Korra answers Azula's question.

'Shit I'm so fucked. When Korra finds out whom I am than I'm dead.'

"Hey there it is Air Temple Island." Korra points to Air Temple Island.

'Impressive looks better than the Air temple I destroyed.'

Oogi lands on Air Temple Island with a pissed of Tenzin right next to them.

"Korra where have you been and who is she?" Tenzin quickly points to Azula.

"Tenzin I got these weird visions that showed me where Aza was frozen. She's been frozen for 86 years." Tenzin widens his eyes at what Korra says.

"My apologizes Aza also at that time my father Avatar Aang was still alive do you have much history to tell us." Tenzin is excited to learn more about his father's past.

"No and before I answer any more questions I would like some new clothes and would like to get a decent bath." Azula says feeling tired and worn out.

"Why excuse my manners of course and stay as long as you want." Tenzin says leading Azula into the building. "Korra, Tarrlok has sent us an invitation to a party tomorrow. Aza would you like to join us." Tenzin says to Aza.

Azula thinks to herself. "If you have something stylish than I would love to join."

Tenzin and Azula take a tour of the Island while Korra heads to her room.

'Man Korra you are one lucky girl. Tenzin didn't yell at you and now I just made a new friend. But there's something off about her it's like I know her. Somehow maybe if I check the library I could find something on Aza.

AN: Review, Like, Favorite, Follow and thank you guys for all the support my third fanfiction if you guys have some good ideas for stories private message me.


	2. Chapter 2:Nightmareish Party

AN: Second chapter okay so Korra doesn't know Aza is Azula and also we will learn what happened to Azula later on.

On Air Temple Island Azula had been mediating to regain some of her memories but it was difficult when Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo kept bugging her.

"Pretty Lady are you always grumpy." Meelo yells in Azula's face.

"Are you fire nation, where are you from, are you a vegetarian." Ikki keeps asking Azula questions.

'Annoying brats their just like the "Old Avatar" I need something to drink.' Azula walks into the house and goes to the kitchen and grabs some water.

"One question are you related to Azula because you look just like her?" Azula chokes on her water when Jinora asks that question.

"No I just look like her but who wouldn't want to look like Azula." Azula just made a terrible lie.

"Well Aza, Azula did technically kill Aang, tried to kill her brother, and went crazy and died in a mental hospital plus I wouldn't want to look like a monster." Jinora finished her opinion and left Azula alone.

'She's right who would want to be a monster like me only Ty-Lee truly understood me but she's dead. Why am I letting children get the best of me I shouldn't care what they think about me but it's been 86 years. Well at least I have new clothes crimson red shirt and black pants and my hair is back to being a ponytail I should change it, it does make me recognizable.

Unfortunately Azula was so wrapped up in her mind that she didn't hear Korra, yell in shock at Azula's look.

'Holy shit she looks just like, no Korra it's just your mind paying tricks on you.' Korra runs out of the kitchen and runs to the library.

Korra quickly scanned the books for Azula the only way to find out if she is Azula is if she can shoot blue fire.

'Maybe it's just coincidence maybe if I spar with Aza I can prove she's not Azula.'

Korra runs around the Island looking for Aza and finds her taking to Tenzin.

"Hey Aza how would you like to spar with me I could use a fighting partner." Korra says a little too fast.

"Sorry Korra but you'll have to wait my bending is weak but once it's back I'll kick your ass." Tenzin cringes at Azula's language.

"As I was saying yes Aza this man can take anyone's bending away his name is Amon." Tenzin tries to warn Azula but it just encourages her to hunt down Amon. "Also you said your bending is weak and Tarrlok wouldn't let you in the task force." Tenzin tries persuade Azula to stay away from Amon but she won't budge.

"So you think I'm weak? Korra I'll fight you and use your bending I can handle it." Azula grabs Korra's hand and runs her to the training grounds.

"Aza are you sure you want to fight me?" Korra tries to back out but Azula gets into a fighting position.

Korra strikes first and fires a stream of fireballs but Azula quickly evades and doges all the fireballs and jumps over Korra and pulls her legs towards her and knocks her down to the ground. Before Korra can react Azula chi-blocks Korra's limbs and pins her to the ground with her foot, to add insult to injury.

"Still think I'm weak Tenzin I just beat the Avatar in 30 seconds." Tenzin just stares in shock and Korra tries to get up but fails miserably.

"I wasn't ready and next time Aza your dead." Korra tries to intimidate Azula but she laughs.

"You don't scare me Korra but it's cute that you try." Azula gets off of Korra and walks back into the house.

12 hours later

"**Azula look out!" Ty-Lee pushes Azula out of the way and is impaled by an ice spear.**

"**Ty-Lee why did you save me I'm just a monster." Azula can't stop crying and holds Ty-Lee in her arms.**

"**Because Azula I love you and you're not a monster you were just confused. Don't forget who you truly are." Ty-Lee dies in Azula's arms and Azula holds her close.**

"**Katara there was no reason to do that." Zuko yells to Katara.**

"**She was a traitor Zuko she helped Azula escape and now I'm ending this." Katara walks up to Azula to deliver the final blow.**

"**Kill me just do it I have nothing left." Azula begs to Katara but Katara just smiles.**

"**Azula crying over someone and begging for a fast death. I bet you didn't care about her you heartless bitch." Katara screams to Azula and freeze's Azula's body up to the neck. "I'll make you suffer I hope you die slow." Katara summons a wave of snow and pushes Azula off the cliff into the ocean. Zuko tried to help but Katara held him back with her waterbending. "We keep this too ourselves she deserved to die." Zuko turns away from Katara disgusted by her.**

Azula bolts up from her bed screaming and breathing heavily. She's covered in sweat and her eyes are filled with tears. Azula doesn't notice Korra in the room.

"Aza." Korra reveals herself to Azula.

"What do you want Korra?"

"You were screaming and yelling so I decided hey maybe Aza is in trouble." Korra says in a sarcastic way. "So what was the nightmare about?"

"None of your business Korra." Azula Immediately gets defensive.

"Okay well if you need my help I'm next door." Korra walks out of Azula's room but Azula grabs her arm.

"Korra do you mind if you sleep with me?" Azula fells weak asking the avatar to help her but Azula doesn't want Another Ty-Lee nightmare.

"Sure that's what friends are for." Korra gets on the other side of the bed and quickly falls asleep.

'Friend, friends with the Avatar I must be crazy.' Azula finally falls asleep when Korra decides to cuddle next to her.

**1 hour until Tarrlok's party**

"Aza are you sure you know the way to the party?" Tenzin asks making sure Azula knows the way.

"Yes Tenzin I memorized the map I know the way." Tenzin nods and takes Korra, Pema, and the kids to the party.

'Perfect their gone okay time to make an impression at the party. First I need to straighten my hair and find a stylish red dress.' Azula than walks to the closet to find the dress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"In Tarrlok's house top floor"

"Remember Asami get close enough to the Avatar so we can strike her down." Hiroshi Sato says to Asami.

"Is that all I am to you a puppet in your plans." Asami says annoyed her father would do this to her.

Before Hiroshi can say anything Mako and Bolin approach them.

"Whoa Mako is this the girl who hit you?"

"Yes Bolin for the last time it was Asami Sato who hit me." Mako says annoyed by his brother.

"Nice to see you again Mako and nice to meet you Bolin." Asami holds out her hand for Bolin to shake but Bolin grips Asami's hand a little too hard and she pulls away.

Mako and Bolin start chatting with Asami's fathers while Asami searches for Korra. She finally spots Korra in a beautiful southern water tribe dress.

'Okay Asami you can do this, it's just one girl.'

"Hi you must be Korra." Korra turns and looks at Asami with a smile.

"Yup that's me the Avatar and you are?"

"Asami Sato my father created the Satomobile."

"Cool my father got me a giant polar dog named Naga." Both of the girls laugh at Korra's story.

"Hey Korra would you like to dance with me?" Asami gestures Korra to the dance floor.

"I would love to but I can't dance." Korra says a little embarrassed.

Asami grabs Korra's hand and drags her on the dance floor but it's obvious that Korra can't dance.

"So Korra do you want to go to dinner tomorrow?" Asami asks nervously to Korra.

"I would love to go to dinner with you Asami." Korra says quickly.

Asami was excited she completed the first part of her mission. Asami noticed Korra wasn't looking at her anymore but was looking at another women. Azula entered the room wearing a silk red dress that made Korra's jaw drop. She was magnificent with her long black hair that had fallen to her shoulders and her golden eyes that shined in the light.

"Uh….Korra who is she?" Asami asked obviously jealous of Azula.

"That's Aza I found her in an iceberg she's been frozen for 86 years and I somehow found her." Korra says with pride.

Mako had finished talking to Hiroshi Sato and was about to greet Korra but he saw Azula and his jaw dropped. Bolin appeared next to him and looked at his brother and then at Azula and his jaw dropped. The brothers looked at each other.

"She's mine" They both say at once.

"Sorry Bolin I'm the older brother so it would make sense for me to dance with her." Mako walked over to Azula but Bolin pulled Mako back and pushed him onto the floor and ran for Azula. When Bolin was right next to Azula he tried to ask her to dance but Mako quickly tackled Bolin and the two brothers started fighting on the ground.

"Okay guys break it up." Korra picked the two brothers up and separated them. "Now WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING ABOUT!?" Korra yelled at the two brothers and everyone in the room quickly looked at the pair.

"I called her first." Mako pointed to Azula.

"No I called her first." Bolin points to Azula and quickly the brothers start to fight again.

"It doesn't matter who called "me" first I'm not interested in men who fight over a girl they just met." Azula looked to Bolin. "I don't have a thing for earthbenders." Azula than looked over to Mako. "I also don't like men with spiky hair." Azula than walked away from Mako, Bolin, and Korra leaving them dumbfounded.

Tarrlok soon walked up to the trio and got their attention.

"Korra I would like to ask if you've made your decision yet about my offer."

"Sorry Tarrlok still not interested in the offer and quit sending me gifts I don't even know how to drive yet."

"Actually Tarrlok Bolin and I would like to join the task force. Were a little low on money so we could use the job." Korra looked at her friends in shock.

Tarrlok flashed a smile and led the two brothers to the press.

"People of Republic City Bolin and Mako have decided to join my task force and also I would like to introduce are newest member Aza." Aza walked up to Tarrlok's side. Bolin and Mako let out a surprised gasp. "And for an unknown reason the Avatar decided not to join my task force. Instead she lets her friends join." After Tarrlok stopped talking the crowd surrounded Korra and Asami.

"Avatar do you not want to protect are city?"

"Do you want Amon to take over the city?"

"Okay fine I'll join Tarrlok's Task Force if you will all just back off!" Tarrlok appeared by Korra side and told the press the city would be safe.

"Asami I learned that the two brothers need a place to stay and for someone to fund their pro-bending team. This could work to our advantage." Hiroshi said in a whispered tone.

**2 hours later**

"Are you crazy Aza you can't even bend?" Korra was following Azula to her room.

"Actually Korra I was just lying so we wouldn't have to spar."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I was frozen for almost a hundred years and have lost all my training and experience."

"You beat me in less than a minute with no bending."

"Like you said before you weren't ready yet or are you just that weak."

"Oh so I'm weak at least I don't need someone to sleep with me when I have a nightmare." Azula gave Korra an evil scowl and decided to step closer to Korra.

"You have no idea what I have been through. You're the Avatar you've had a happy life and me? I've been frozen for over 80 years. My family is dead my friends are dead and was deemed Insane and locked up and tortured by people so don't you dare call me weak because I need someone to comfort me when I remember my horrific past." Azula has Korra up against a wall and her face is close to Korra's.

Azula walks off into her room and shuts the door behind her leaving Korra shocked in the hall.

AN: What will happen next find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Azula's Wrath

AN: I do not own anything.

Chapter 3

It had been almost a day since Korra and Azula had their fight and they both avoided each other every chance they got. Korra had grown more suspicious that Aza might be Azula but she needed proof. Korra had decided to watch Azula train to see if she could shoot blue fire Korra quickly hid into a bush and got a view of Azula training.

Azula began shooting orange fire into the sky and tried to shoot them with her lightning. It caused colorful explosions into the sky that made Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo cheer with joy.

"Do it again pretty lady show us more colorful explosions." Mello began to circle Azula in excitement.

"No I'm training right now but if you children do me some favors I might consider it." The Airbending Children quickly surrounded Azula and waited for her demands.

"You." Azula pointed to Mello. "Fetch me some fire flakes and something to drink." Mello quickly speed towards the kitchen to get some food.

"Girls give me a massage and brush my hair." Jinora and Ikki immediately dragged Azula to a bench and started their duties.

'Okay so she's not Azula but why would I get visions to find her. There has to be a connection.' Korra continued to spy on Azula and see if she would order the kids around.

After Meelo had brought the food and Jinora and Ikki were done giving Azula a massage Azula showed the colorful fire explosions again making the Airbending children cheer with joy. Unfortunately Tenzin did not like the colorful explosions and had demanded that Azula stop distracting the children and scaring the guards.

"Come on Tenzin lighten up the kids love my "Fireworks" and if the guards can't be brave enough to see my "Fireworks" than they should be replaced or they should toughen up." Azula had become the new "Korra" by Ignoring Tenzin's demands and giving him more stress.

"Aza all I want is for my children to focus and become Airbending masters and have you seen Korra anywhere I can't find her." Tenzin looks around the area but can't find Korra.

"She's in those bushes watching me train." Azula points to the bushes where Korra is hiding. Tenzin walks up to the bushes and moves the branches out of the way to reveal Korra with a surprised look on her face.

"Korra where were you we were supposed to start are meditation session." Tenzin than looked over at his kids. "Also why were you three absent you've never ditched any of our lessons." The kids point to Azula and Tenzin sighs.

"Korra, Mello, Ikki, Jinora, and Aza you will all join me for a 3 hour meditation lesion." Korra and the kids groan and sigh at Tenzin's orders.

"Why do I have to go I'm not an Airbender?" Azula tries to back out not wanting to be near Korra.

"Aza it will be good for all of us and you live here so you have to participate in my lessons Airbender or not." Azula rolls her eyes and follows Tenzin too the mediation room.

Everyone got into their meditation stances and began to meditate but Meelo immediately fell asleep and Korra couldn't concentrate. Azula on the other hand was in another world.

**Azula had woken up in a colorful forest with spirits running around. Azula decided to Investigate and found many spirits surrounding her and trying to mess with her hair. Azula tried to throw fire at them but she couldn't bend. **

**"****Azula It's nice to see my grand-daughter." Azula turned around to see Avatar Roku and Avatar Aang side by side. **

**"****Grand-daughter? You must be confused with someone else." Azula continued to walk away but was stopped when Roku decided to teleport in front of her. Roku placed his fingers on Azula's head and quickly Azula got visions of Iroh telling Zuko how Roku was their Grand-Father. **

**"****Azula theirs not much time an ancient evil is awaking "The Dark Avatar" also known as "Vatu" he will awaken in 8 months and will destroy the Avatar Cycle and "Rava" he will plunge the world into darkness and will destroy all life and will create a new world in his own image." **

**"****Why tell me this I'm not the Avatar I'm just a crazy firebending princess." Azula tried to back away but Aang grabbed her hand to keep her from running. **

**"****Azula I forgive you for all the horrible things you've done in the past and I understand you had no choice and had to do what your father said." Azula looked Aang in shock seeing how he forgave her so quickly. **

**"****Azula you have power inside of you that is greater than the Avatars power. You are the reincarnation of the Dragon God." Azula began to laugh at Roku. **

**"****Okay I'm convinced I'm not the crazy one in this situation." **

**"****The Dragon God is the master of firebending and ruler of dragons and the power to create dragons. If you go to Sun Warriors than you will find the answer you are looking for." **

**"****If I'm so important and powerful how come it took so long for you to come and tell me?" Azula crossed her arms and looked at both Avatars. **

**"****The Dragon God only picks the Avatars youngest Grand-Children that are fire nation. But when you were frozen Aang and I discovered that the spirit was keeping you alive in the block of Ice and had been sending visions to the Next Avatar to find you." Azula looked dumbfounded and continued to listen to Roku's story. "It usually shows itself in 30 years but you were frozen so it had to awaken itself. If you truly want the Dragon God spirit to come to life you need to visit the Sun Warriors and ask for their guidance." **

**"****Why not tell Korra this?" **

**"****Her spiritual side is still locked another reason why we both contacted you." Aang slowly started to fade away. "Before I go you must be warned a powerful bloodbender Yakone has taught two of his children bloodbending I've heard rumors one of them is taking away peoples bending." Aang disappeared and Roku was starting to fade. **

**"****The connection is breaking you must defeat Vatu and help Korra unlock her spiritual side." Roku disappeared and the spirit world started to fade causing Azula's spirit to be sent back to her body. **

Azula awoke to see everyone staring at her. They all sighed with relief when Azula woke up.

"Aza we were worried you started talking to yourself and had just laughed randomly." Tenzin began to get excited he wondered if she went to the spirit world.

"I'm fine just entered the Spirit World and saw Avatar Aang and Avatar Roku." Tenzin than fainted and his kids tried to wake him up and Korra starred at her with jealously in her eyes.

"You're lying there's no way you talked to an Avatar or entered the spirit world you're not even an Avatar."

"I'm an amazing liar Korra but I'm not lying about this." Azula leaves the mediation room and heads to the kitchen.

Korra had decided to leave for her date with Asami but for some reason Azula felt jealous and decided to make plans for herself. Azula walked up to Ikki who was trying to wake up Tenzin.

"Ikki I have a task for you and if you succeed I'll let you see my fireworks." Ikki runs to Azula to wait for her command. "I want you to follow Korra and sabotage her date with Asami and don't ask any questions."

"I'm on it Aza I'm the master at ruining special moments." Ikki runs off to the docks and pursues Korra.

* * *

><p>The Blue Spirit Noddle's Shop<p>

Asami had been sitting at a table waiting for Korra to arrive but was worried she would not show up. After another 10 minutes of waiting Korra finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late some idiot pushed me into the ocean and I missed the fairy."

"It's okay Korra I was worried you weren't going to show."

Before Korra could respond Ikki Airbender a waiters feet causing him to spill noodles on Korra. Korra was extremely pissed and scared the waiter off.

"Korra are you okay?" Asami helps clean the noodles off Korra.

"I'm fine I just the people here weren't complete idiots!" Korra had scared away a couple of people in the restaurant and she started blushing.

"So that girl you rescued who is she?"

"Aza, she's a firebender and has been frozen for almost 90 years and she's kind of a badass and little scary." Once Korra was done talking a waiter came along and gave them their menus.

They had both ordered the same noodles and began eating. Unknown to them Ikki was hatching another plan she was hidden in one of the plants planning her next attack. She Airbender the back of Asami's head and forced it into the noodles she did the same with Korra and the restaurant exploded with laughter. Korra turned her head around and found Ikki in the plant. Ikki immediately jumped out of the plant and tried to run but Korra grabbed her by the arm and tried to pull Ikki towards her but Ikki created an Airbending ball and dragged Korra around the restaurant with her. Korra finally let go and Ikki retreated out of the restaurant and jumped to the top of a building and hid from Korra.

'Well that could have gone better but at least I ruined the date.' Ikki began her journey back to Air Temple Island but looked down and saw Asami kiss Korra on the cheek and waved goodbye to her. 'Oh no Aza's going to kill me when she finds out about this.'

Ikki quickly ran back home and spotted Azula meditating.

"AZA!" Ikki screamed into Azula's ear which caused Azula to jump back in fear.

"So how did the date go?" Azula said after calming herself. Before Ikki said anything she ran under Azula's bed just as Korra entered the room.

"Ikki I heard you in hear why did you sabotage are date!?" Korra lifted Azula's bed and found Ikki cowering in fear.

"Korra it's not nice to barge into someone's room, now get out." Korra dropped the bed and glared at Azula.

"No not until I get an answer from her." Korra turned her back on Azula and lifted the bed again.

Azula chi-blocked Korra's limbs causing her to drop the bed and fall to the floor in anger. Ikki scrambled out from under the bed and looked down at Korra.

"Aza told me to do, okay bye." Ikki ran out before Azula could say anything.

"Really you sent Ikki to disrupt my date wow I didn't know you were this jealous." Korra said in a curious tone.

Azula who was angered by Korra's words picked Korra up and threw her into the hall and shut her door leaving Korra alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>At a press conference Mako decided to challenge Amon by having Aza, Bolin, Korra, and himself fight him by Aang's statue. After a few hours of waiting the group were quickly getting bored waiting for Amon and decided to leave. But about a dozen equalist's soldiers descended from the shadows and quickly subdued Korra, Bolin and Mako but Azula was still fighting.<p>

"She's smart she predicted the trap let's see what happens." Amon says to the lieutenant.

Azula had been firebending the equalists with orange fire but they quickly chi-blocked her body but Azula unleashed a deadly blue firebomb killing the equalists that surrounded her. She then stood up and fired blue fireballs and mortally injured all the equalists. Amon finally revealed himself to Azula.

"You are quite skilled Azula."

"Finally someone finds out my Identity." Azula gets into a fighting position and ready's herself.

"It's impressive you resisted the chi-blocking and killed almost all of my men." Amon walks over to Mako and picks him up. "Watch Azula and be amazed at my power." Amon places his fingers on Mako's head and let's go of his head and takes his bindings off. Mako gets up and tries to shoot at Amon but nothing comes up Mako panics and try's to punch Amon but misses and falls to the ground exhausted. "This power Azula, is a gift from the spirits soon I will make bending extinct just like the fire nation when they wiped out the Air Nomad's."

"You're dumber than you look I know for a fact you can't exterminate bending it comes from the genes of random people and the Avatar will be reborn and he or she will be a earthbender."

Amon snaps his fingers and the Lieutenant equalists appear behind Amon and brings up his electric sticks. He charges at Azula but Azula is quick and doges his attack. Azula shots blue fire at the Lieutenants chest but he brings his sticks up and blocks the attack. He runs up to Azula and tries to electrocute Azula but she grabs his sticks and gets shocked. Azula controls the electricity in the sticks and in her body and summons the electricity into the Lieutenants hands causing his heart to stop and killing him. In one swift move Azula shoots the electricity out of her body and aim's it at Amon's head. Amon tried to dodge the attack but half his face got caught in the blast and he was burned. Amon's mask had broken and his face was revealed.

"Wow you are lucky. I just burned half your face off and you didn't die you look just like my brother and that fake scar on the right side of your face isn't helping much." Azula walks up to Amon but finds she can't move and is forced back away from Amon. Amon gets up slowly holding his hand out at Azula.

"Next time Azula you and your girlfriend are dead." Amon jumps into the ocean and waterbends away from the statue.

Azula stares at Amon retreating and unties her friends.

"Thank you Azula I don't care who you are you are my hero." Bolin gives Azula a bear hug but gets punched in the stomach.

"You wouldn't mind keeping that a secret would you?" Azula asks Bolin in an innocent voice. Bolin nods his head happily and goes to help his brother.

"Why didn't you tell me when we first met?" Korra walks over to Azula.

"I killed you in the past and was a crazy war villain."

"I guess you don't know me that well Azula I like danger and I would have been happy to learn who you are." Korra smile and puts a hand on Azula's shoulder.

"Thanks" Azula walks away from Korra and see's Tarrlok coming in with backup.

"So Amon is a bloodbender and is a fraud now I have a plan but first I need you three to keep quiet about this event." Azula points to Korra, Bolin, and Mako.

"Why would we do that now we can destroy the equalists and stop Amon and he took my bending?"

"Because Mako, I'm Azula and I conquered Ba Sing Se on my own and I have another plan." Azula walks over to the fallen Lieutenant and shoots lightning into his body bringing him back to life. Azula slams her foot on his chest and makes him yell in pain. "Tell me who else is working for the equalists and where I can find Amon?"

"I'm not telling you shit you crazy firebending bit-AHHHH!" Azula increases the weight on her foot and breaks a couple of his ribs and he starts coughing up blood.

"If you don't tell me anything useful I'll slowly crush your heart with my foot and you will have a slow painful death." Azula says the words with venom in her voice.

"Okay okay OKAY! Hiroshi is Amon's ally we get weapons from him he has a secret bunker in his shed where we hid and use as are base. I know half the city is working for him but that's all I know please don't kill me." Azula takes her foot off his chest and he breathes a sigh of relief.

"I thought you killed him how is he still alive." Bolin yells in shock.

"I shut his heart down and killed him for a few minutes but I restarted his heart and gave him a second chance of life." Azula looks around the area and sees that only 5 of the equalists survived. "Impressive I thought more were alive but I guess I'm stronger than I thought." Korra, Bolin, and Mako step a few feet away from Azula.

Tarrlok's forces finally arrived and were shocked to see the scene in front of them. Tarrlok and Tenzin pushed through the officers and let out a gasp Tenzin looked horrified but Tarrlok looked pleased.

"Wow well would you look at this Tenzin it looks like the Avatar and her friends were successful." Tarrlok walked over to Amon's mask and showed it to Tenzin. "Alright men gather any survivors and bring them in for questioning."

"Korra did you and your friends really kill Amon and his men." Tenzin eyes slowly take in the dead bodies of all the equalists.

"Actually Tenzin it was all me. Korra and the others were trapped and Mako lost his bending so I fought all the equalists and mortally wounded Amon and he ran like a coward."

"Congrats Aza I promoting you. Keep this up and all the equalists will be exterminated." Azula narrows her eyes at Tarrlok and throws her badge on the ground.

"Sorry Tarrlok I'm not a killing machine and I don't like being used just for killing. I was just caught up in the moment and I had to protect my friends. You're just some power-hungry man who likes to take advantage of people and I hate those kinds of people so I quit." Azula walks off leaving Tarrlok and the others shocked.

"Well thank to the three of you-."

"I quit." Korra throws her badge on the ground and runs after Azula.

"I have no bending so I quit." Mako runs after Korra and Azula.

"Yeah I quit to." Bolin runs after the group leaving Tarrlok pissed

AN: HOLY SHIT let's see what happens next. Yes Azula can control her firebending power and The Dragon God is not Cannon. Follow Favorite Review and join the Community I just made thanks again for all the support


	4. Chapter 4:Things couldn't get any

**AN: Okay if you guys want me to answer any questions PM me or write the questions in the Reviews so I can make a Q & A in the next chapter. Once again thank you for all the support and I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Air Temple Island**

"Okay so Hiroshi is working for Amon well theirs are first problem." Mako gets the conversation started.

"What do you mean our problem?" Azula asks interested in Mako's claim.

"He offered Bolin and me to live in his mansion and he said he would pay for the tournament and I can't bend so we have to pull out."

"How about Azula she's a powerful firebender and can kick anyone's Ass?!" Azula blushes at Korra's comment.

"Okay but how do we know she won't kill the other contestants."

"You should have faith in me Mako. I can control my bending and can restrain myself from killing other people. You did see me change my firebending color so it's pretty easy." Azula holds her hand out and changes her fire from Orange to Blue. "And you should stay at Hiroshi's place if you're there we could find some evidence of his involvement with the equalists."

"You feel okay with that Bolin." Mako turns to Bolin who is stuffing his face with food. Bolin looks up and swallows his food.

"Sounds good to me how about you Azula are you going to join us."

"No I'll need to train Korra and I feel safer here." Korra glares at Azula.

"What do you mean train me I'm perfectly fine?"

"Korra do I need to point out all your faults. You were chi-blocked and let your guard down. Your spiritual side is lacking. You still can't Airbend and you lack patience." Korra growls at Azula but she ignores her. "Boys Korra and I need have to have a private conversation so could you please leave." Bolin and Mako rush out of the room not wanting to face Azula's wraith.

"When I was in the spirit world I met Avatar Roku and Avatar Aang they claimed I was "The Dragon God" and I need to stop the evil spirit "Vatu" and I need the Avatar's help."

"A Dragon God, that's how I found you. You were contacting me for help it all makes sense but how did you get frozen." Azula freezes up and her face shows fear for a second but it disappears. "Because Katara said you committed suicide when you killed this girl named Ty-Lee."

"Korra do you believe I would kill Ty-Lee."

"It kind of seemed strange because I read all the history books and saw what you accomplished in 2 years but no I could kind of tell Katara was lying."

"Thank you. Training begins tomorrow so be prepared." Azula walks out of the room leaving Korra alone.

10 hours later

"Okay let's try this again. I want you to focus on the air and take control of it and put out this fire." Azula points to the trees that were covered in fire. "Remember you can kill fire by sucking the air out of it you could try that later on."

Korra focuses on the air and summons it to her hand lets out an Air blast blowing the fire away. Korra jumps in the air from excitement and continues to blast Air out of her hands and accidentally destroys the garden.

"Congratulations Korra you're an Airbender. Now Tenzin can teach you the rest." Korra runs up to Azula and gives her a bear hug which Azula doesn't fight. Azula looks into her beautiful blue eyes and feels the urge to grab Korra and kiss her but she quickly separates herself from Korra. "But were not done yet you still need to resist chi-blocking and you need to create "Blue Fire" and shoot lightning."

"Okay let's start with the lightning." Korra gets into a stance and tries to shoot of lightning but instead fire explodes into the ground causing her to shoot back into a wall. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT I DID IT PERFECTLY FINE!?" Korra tries again but gets the same results as before.

"I was afraid of this Korra but something is stopping you from shooting lightning are you confused with something because your feelings can get into the way."

"Well I'm a little confused on this one thing I like this girl Asami and I also like this other girl and I can't decide who I like."

"Who is this other girl?" Azula is instantly jealous and wants to erase this girl from existence.

"Nobody Important I'll figure it out on my own." Korra looks a little depressed but soon cheers up. "Okay let's move on can you teach me to shoot "Blue Fire."

"Yes here's what we're going to do-"

"KORRA, AZA WHY ARE ALL THESE TREE'S BURNED AND WHY IS THE GARDEN DESTROYED!" Tenzin runs over to the two teens and demands an answer. Azula quickly uses her fire bending to fly away from Tenzin and Korra quickly follows behind with earthbending.

**Hiroshi Sato's Mansion**

It was the middle of the night Mako and Bolin had snuck outside in dark clothing waiting for Azula and Korra.

"So Mako do you think Korra will fall for Azula or Asami?" Mako starts to laugh at his brother's question but decides to answer it.

"I think it will be Asami, It makes sense they both like each other a lot."

"I'm disagreeing with you their Mako I think it will be Azula."

"Yeah I'm sure Korra would fall for the girl who almost killed the last Avatar." Mako says sarcastically.

"Hey love works in strange ways plus you can see Azula likes Korra she gets all jealous when Asami is near Korra."

"Bolin even if Korra liked Azula back do you really think the relationship will last. Azula is like 100 years old and is still a wanted criminal they haven't even pronounced her dead yet."

"Well she looks normal to me." Bolin says in a sincere tone.

"Okay Azula and Korra are taking too long let's just check out the shed and look for the evidence ourselves." Bolin nods to Mako and the two head for the shed.

Mako opens the hatch and sees an underground walkway Mako and Bolin jump in and head down the pathway. They hear chatting at the end of the tunnel and slowly take the strange objects out of the cardboard box and sneak under cardboard boxes and start crawling towards the noises. An equalists walks down the pathway, Mako and Bolin quickly stop and hug a wall. The equalists stops and looks at the boxes.

"What the hell are these doing here?" The equalist reaches down and tries to lift the box but Bolin grabs his hands and shoves him into the box. After a few minutes Bolin appears with an equalist disguise.

"How the hell did you do that?" Mako asks stunned to see Bolin in the equalist uniform.

"I watched this play called "Metal Gear Solid" and saw the guy in a cardboard box sneak up behind this guard and silently knock him out and take his uniform."

Another equalist guard comes down the hall and spots Bolin.

"Hey you seen Josh anywhere he was supposed to get some boxes." The guard looks over Bolin and sees the boxes. "Hey how did the boxes get here and where is Josh?" The guard walks past Bolin and grabs Mako's box but Mako does the same move Bolin did.

After 5 minutes Mako appeared in a disguise Bolin placed the two guards underground and covering their mouths. The two brothers were shocked when they saw hundreds of equalist soldiers surrounding the place. Hiroshi was showing them the schematics for the giant robot mechs. Amon and Asami appeared next to Hiroshi and were discussing a new device. Mako and Bolin got a little closer to the trio to hear their plan.

"I have many ways to take down Azula. We could get "The White Lotus" to arrest her or we could use these." Hiroshi held up a strange glove with red liquid attached to it. "I call it "The poison touch" it's a very powerful poison that can kill a person in 24 hours there is no known cure. Attach this to your glove Amon and if you touch anyone with that hand they will be dead within a day."

Amon wasn't wearing his mask put his face looked disfigured from Azula's lightning. "How much is their Hiroshi?"

"I put enough poison in their for 3 shots. One for Azula, the other one for The Avatar and the last one is just an emergency."

"Wait were killing Korra?" Hiroshi and Amon look towards Asami. "I'm fine with putting down Azula but why Korra?"

"The Avatar stands in the way of our mission and I heard if the Avatar is in grave danger it will activate The Avatar State and if their killed in the Avatar State then The Avatar Cycle will be broken. Azula had almost succeeded but I will succeed this time."

"It's not right the world will fall out of balance we could cause more chaos than harm."

"Now I figured it out you've fallen for The Avatar." Asami doesn't say anything. "Get over it quick you are a non-bender she won't love you and how do you know she isn't already attracted to Azula. Hey you two come here for a second." Amon points to Bolin and Mako.

Bolin and Mako look at each other and approach Amon.

"I just got a report that someone opened the hatch and forgot to close it go close the hatch and check on the other equalist I've been waiting for those damn boxes be careful their fill with explosives." Amon continues talking to Asami.

Mako and Bolin look at each other with horror they dropped all the explosives onto the ground trying to empty the boxes. They ran back and put all the explosives back in the boxes.

"OH SHIT MAKO!" Bolin shows his brother the bomb that had activated.

"Oh Crap Bolin theirs 45 seconds left on the bomb. Wait put it into the box and let's takes it to Amon." Bolin nods and throws the bomb in the box and runs back to Amon.

"Oh good I thought those idiot's had misplaced the bombs. Thanks to you two now we can attack the arena in 5 days." Amon places the box on the table while Hiroshi examines the bombs.

"HIROSHI DON'T!"

"IT'S GONING TO BLOW!"

Bolin and Mako tried to warn him but it was too late the bombs exploded engulfing Hiroshi in flames. Asami and Amon were thrown back from the blast radius and were safe but Hiroshi was dead. Bolin and Mako look at each other with their mouths wide open and looking terrified. All the Equalist including Amon and Asami stared at the two brothers.

"Men." Amon says in a calm voice. "BRING ME THOSE TWO IDIOTS SO I CAN KILL THEM!" Amon tried to calm himself down and tried not to bloodbend the brothers.

Mako and Bolin sprinted back into the cave and Bolin unleashed an earthquake making the earth fall to the ground and making a wall separating the brothers from the equalists. They continued to run and slammed into Azula and Korra.

"What the hell?" Azula looked at two equalist and realized it was Mako and Bolin. "Where the hell were you two we were supposed to investigate the place together?"

Bolin grabbed Azula and continued to run with her on top of his shoulder. Mako did the same with Korra and followed Bolin. The two brothers made it too the shed and shut the hatch.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Azula and Korra yelled at the same time. Azula beat on Bolin's body and made him drop her and Mako seat Korra down onto the ground.

"We kind of pissed of the entire equalist army and we may have killed Asami's father." Azula and Korra look at each other and start laughing.

"It's true we accidently set off a bunch of bombs and we thought we could kill Amon with them but Hiroshi inspected them and was killed in the blast." Azula and Korra stop laughing.

"So you Idiots couldn't wait another few minutes and know we don't have any info on the equalist." Azula is slightly pissed but also impressed.

"Well we did learn that Amon is carrying a deadly poison on his glove and is planning to kill you and Korra and he wants to destroy The Avatar Cycle." Mako lets Bolin tell the rest of the story.

"And Asami is working for them she was just using you Korra so they could take your bending away put they changed their plans and I think we killed Asami's father. OH GOD MAKO I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN NOW ASAMI WILL HATE US FOREVER." Bolin starts hyperventilating and starts crying not able to control himself.

"Calm down she doesn't know it was us and if we keep quiet she won't find out." Mako tries to calm his brother down but fails.

Azula picks Bolin up and slaps him. "GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH AND MAN UP WE HAVE A MATCH TOMMORROW AND YOUR GOING TO STOP CRYING AND SHAPE UP. WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD BOLIN THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS YOU NEED TO ACCEPT THIS AND STOP BITCHING WHEN YOU'VE KILLED SOMEONE .I HATEED KILLING PEOPLE BELIVE IT OR NOT BUT IT SICKENED ME BUT I GREW UP AND FOUGHT FOR WHAT WAS RIGHT. Now I realize it was all wrong what I did was horrible and yes I deserved to be punished for my actions but you can't let this destroy you. It almost destroyed me but now I have a second chance. So please Bolin don't let this take over your life go back to being the silly earthbender who tried to be funny and tried to annoy everyone." Bolin stops crying and finally calms himself down.

"Thanks Azula I really needed that." Bolin sits down on a bench and thinks about Azula's words.

"I have to say Azula, now I know why you were a great leader and how you've taken down Ba Sing Se. You don't just put fear into people but you also give them strength so that they can fight and don't give up."

"For the last 16 years of my life you're the first person who actually figure it out I'm impressed Mako." Azula looks over to the shed and grabs a shovel and slides it in between the doors making sure nobody would catch them outside talking.

Suddenly the group hears banging coming from the shed and hear Asami's voice.

"HEY SOMEBODY LET US OUT YOU KILLED MY FATHER. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE SO FUCKED." Asami bangs on the hatch and the shovel starts to break.

Korra walks over to the shed but Azula grabs her hand and shakes her head letting Korra know it's not worth it. Mako and Bolin quickly run back into the house and Korra and Azula retreat out of the backyard. Asami breaks out and Amon is right behind her they both see Azula rushing out of the backyard with another figure they can quite see.

"So Azula wants to destroy are base, okay will play her game." Amon says to himself. Asami nods wanting to destroy Azula for what she did.

**12 hours later**

**Pro Bending Arena**

Azula had just gotten her outfit and Mako had been going over the rules with her. Azula found it amusing when Korra joined the team and hadn't even read any of the rules and almost made them lose the match. After this match they would be facing "The Wolfbats" for the championship.

The match had gone well thanks to Azula's intelligence and bending power they won the first two rounds flawlessly and in the final round she easily knocked all three of the other team's teammates off the arena and won them the match. Korra and Bolin and the rest of the audience were silent for a few seconds until they started cheering her fake name "Aza" and Bolin and Korra lifted her up into the air cheering her name.

"Folks looks like we have a master firebender on our hands she just took all three of the opponents out in 30 seconds in the final round and she's not even surprised could "The Fire Ferrets" win the championship find out this Friday." The announcer turned off his mic and circled "The Fire Ferret's" name and circled "The Wolfbats" name.

The gang had decided to celebrate their win by heading out for diner. Korra had said she was heading outside for some air and looked out towards Air Temple Island.

"Mind if I join you?" Korra turned around to see Asami part Korra wanted her to go but her father had just died so she decided to play nice.

"Sure" Asami walked next to Korra and complimented the view.

"Listen Asami we need to break up." Asami was shocked to hear Korra say this.

"But why we just met."

"I just like someone else and besides this isn't working out." Asami was trying to think of something else to say put she saw Azula in the corner of her eye and an idea formed in her head.

"Maybe you'll change your mind after this." Asami grabs Korra's arms and pulls her in for a passionate kiss.

Azula stops walking and see's Korra and Asami kissing. She was feeling all kinds of emotions jealousy, betrayal, love, sadness, depression, and anger. She turned around and headed back to Air Temple Island.

"What the hell Asami get off me." Korra pushes Asami off her and looks over her shoulder to see Azula walking away. "Wow that was cold even for you Asami." Korra runs after Azula leaving Asami alone, satisfied.

Mako and Bolin were picking out a restaurant when an unexpected visitor arrived.

"Hello boy's" Mako and Bolin knew that voice it was Hiroshi Sato. Bolin fainted when he saw Hiroshi and Mako felt pale and thought he was going to die.

"I know I had a little accident in the lab almost took my life but it took my legs and burned my skin a little. But at least I'm alive so how was the match?" Hiroshi wheeled up to Mako.

"We won thanks to Aza she's amazing you know she beat the other team with one blow." Right when Mako said her name she appeared.

Hiroshi and Azula both froze as they saw each other. Azula though he was killed and Hiroshi was told she caused the explosion. Azula shook her head and was back to normal. "Mako I'm going to skip on dinner something came up."

"Go ahead more food for Korra, Bolin, and I." Azula grabbed her bag and left in a hurry.

"Well boy's I need to head back tell Asami I left and went back to the lab." Hiroshi wheeled himself out of the room.

Mako feel on the bench and let out a sigh of relief he looked down at Bolin and kicked his arm a few times finally waking him up.

"Mako please tell me that was him and not a ghost." Bolin says a little frightened.

"He was real Bolin but OH MY GOD I really thought we just killed him and he came back to haunt us."

"Me too big bro, me too." Bolin got off the floor and looked at the map of Republic City. "I kind of lost my appetite."

"Same here Bolin."

Korra had been chasing Azula but it wasn't easy because Azula was intelligent and knew how to loose Korra. Azula would run into a crowd of people and Korra would lose her. But Korra made a whistling noise and Naga appeared. She climbed on Naga and ordered her to find Azula. Naga was a good tracker but Azula had planned this and decided to fly away using her firebending. Which caused Naga to lose the trail. Azula made it onto the ferry and made it back to Air Temple Island. Azula opened the door surprised to see Korra on the other side.

"How did you get here so fast?" Korra held up a glider which made Azula face palm herself forgetting Korra could now Airbend. "Just leave me alone Korra." Azula pushed past Korra and headed to her room.

"Azula listen I didn't kiss Asami she kissed me. I was planning on breaking up with her but she must have seen you and she decided to kiss me."

"Why would I care about that?" Azula had finally stopped walking and turned to Korra.

"You tried to avoid me and you ran away? Do you like me?" Korra grew a small smile and Azula was blushing like crazy and tried to walk away but Korra grabbed Azula's arm making her stop. Korra walked in front Azula looking into her golden eyes.

"Korra I've done awful things and almost killed you…"

"Azula I don't care about what you did in the past you saved my life, you taught me Airbending, and you cheered Bolin up when he accidently killed Hiroshi."

"About that Korra he is still alive."

"WHAT SHIT IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAN I WOULD HAVE TOLD ASAMI TO FUCK OFF!"

"You hate her that much."

"She was using me, she used my feelings against me and and I'm such an idiot."

"Korra you're not an idiot you had no idea that Asami was using you plus Bolin and Mako did say she didn't want to kill you and Amon said she was falling for you." Azula couldn't believe she was defending Asami to make Korra happy again.

"I need a vacation from all this shit."

"Lucky for you I was planning on heading to the Sun Warriors Island in 2 weeks your happy to join me if you wish." Korra gives Azula a bear hug which Azula allows.

"You still haven't answered my question do you like me?" Azula starts blushing and Korra already knew the answer.

"No… of course not…I just..." Azula was stuttering over her words and Korra was laughing at Azula's attempt to lie. Azula walks away from Korra trying to avoid more embarrassing.

**5 days later**

It was the championship "The Fire Ferrets" vs. "The Wolfbats" things were not looking great. Korra, Azula and Bolin were having trouble beating "The Wolfbats" thanks to the judges who were letting them cheat. Azula's anger was flaring up it was the final round and Bolin had been knocked out of the ring and the three Wolfbats were still hounding them with fire, earth, and water. The leader had frozen his ball of water and hit Korra in the side of the head sending her off of the arena. Azula could feel the energy building up inside her.

"Come on little lady give me your best shot." That did Azula was beyond pissed she threw a large wave of blue at The Wolfbats which caught them off guard and knocked two of them in the water. "Oh Shit." The leader mumbled to himself and saw Azula shoot fireball right at him. He was too slow and it hit him in the stomach sending him off the ring.

"KNOCKOUT! The Fire Ferrets win the championship." The crowd was silent nobody said a word, they were all shocked that "Aza" was able to bend Blue fire.

After a few seconds of silence the crowd cheered for Azula. Korra and Bolin rushed up to Azula and got into a big group hug.

"Azula you did it we won." Mako had finally joined the group in their hug.

"Suddenly a dozen reporters climbed up the arena and surrounded Azula. Azula liked being worshipped and praised but this was getting annoying fast and Azula ran off with the reporters following close behind.

The South Pole

"Ladies and Gentleman Aza the blue firebender has just won the championship for The Fire Ferrets." Katara spit her tea out when she heard the announcer on the radio.

Katara quickly ran out of her hut and got on a ship heading towards Republic City.

'This time I'll make sure you're dead Azula.' Katara looked out at the ocean and started counting down the days until she reached Republic City.

**AN: Review? Yes Hiroshi is alive and Korra is keeping her Airbending a secret from Tenzin because, wait for the answer in the next chapter . Thanks to Bolin and Mako they stopped Amon from attacking the arena. Also we will be seeing more of the "Dragon God". The poison Hiroshi has is the same kind Zaheer used on Korra but it's weaker. Also should Bolin and Opal get together or should it be Bolin and Eska.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Past catches up

**AN: I do not own anything.**

**Azula was in a dark room she couldn't see anything she was cold and hungry. The staff decided to feed her lee and less. They decided to lower the temperature in her room all day and night so she couldn't firebend. Suddenly the door opened to her room. Azula was praying it wasn't him.**

**"****Hello Azula are you ready for your examination. " The doctor walked over to Azula and pinned her to the bed. **

**Azula was too weak to get the doctor off her all she could do was beg. This had been happening for 3 months she tried to tell people and her brother but they all thought it was a scheme or lie Azula was coming up with.**

**"****You know Azula you keep up this behavior than we can keep are special relationship intact." The doctor was about to continue his assault on Azula but her cell door broke down surprising the doctor. "Who the hell are you I'm with a patient."**

**Azula looked over at the person and it was Korra. Korra bended water out of her pouch and grabbed the doctor with a water rope and threw him across the room knocking him out. **

**"****Korra why did you save me and how did you get here?" Azula was beyond confused wondering how Korra was even alive. Korra ran to Azula and gave her a comforting hug and started kissing her on the lips.**

**"****Azula."**

**"****Azula!"**

**"****Azula!"**

* * *

><p>"Azula!"<p>

Azula awoke from her dream seeing Korra right next to her.

"Why did you wake me up?" Azula got off her bed and walked to the kitchen with Korra following behind.

"You were crying, begging and you kept saying my name can you tell me what the dream was about."

"No and it's not your business so will you please piss off. Korra cringed at Azula's words.

"So what was it about?"

"Like I said Korra it's none of you're…."

"Business yeah I get it Azula I can't know anything about you." Azula pored herself a cup of tea and walked outside to get some fresh air.

Azula looked up at the sky and saw the full moon in the sky. Something triggered in Azula's head because she got a massive headache and got visions of Amon and Katara both trying to kill her and succeeding. Azula collapsed to the ground and was unconscious.

_Azula had woken up and saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly Azula was transported into the fire nation palace and she was on the throne. Too her left was her father Ozai and her mother Ursa and too her right was Korra, Ty-Lee, and Zuko. Azula looked forward and saw herself but she was different her skin was dark purple and had red symbols on her body._

_"__Who are you?" Azula got off her throne and approached the Dark Azula._

_"__You don't recognize me I'm Vatzula The Dark Dragon God. We killed the Avatar and reshaped the world in our own way." Vatzula phased in front of Azula and stood in front of the two groups. "My family was just a distraction and weak!" Vatzula summoned a large amount of dark fire and devoured her family in the flames Vatzula turned to the group on her right. "And I don't like sharing my power with weak friends or loved ones." Vatzula did the same with the other group burning them alive._

_Azula got into a fighting position and tried to attack Vatzula but her attacks went right through her. Vatzula turned around and smiled at Azula in a creepy way._

_"__Silly Silly Azula you can't stop or hurt me how could you, you can't stop what you are." Vatzula began laughing like a madwoman. "Thanks to Vatu's offer we have become so powerful and destructive that not even the Avatar could handle us." Suddenly Vatzula phased herself inside Azula's body making Azula's body change into Vatzula. Azula tried to resist the change but she was too weak._

_Suddenly a large golden dragon appeared from the ceiling and breathed colorful fire onto Azula separating herself from Vatzula. Colorful flame wings appeared on Azula's back and her eyes turned bright gold and she was covered in fire armor. They were all the colors in the world Azula looked Vatzula with anger._

_"__Now now I was just kidding no need to get all defensive think about the power we could accomplish." Vatzula said with fear in her voice._

_"__What good is power if you're alone?" Azula fired a blast of rainbow fire but Vatzula created her own blast of dark fire and the two were equally matched._

_"__Having friends slows you down weakens you. Look at this power we could burn this planet to the ground and restart the planet and everyone would bow down to Vatzula."_

_"__There's one problem with that it's not "Vatzula" it's "Azula" and your wrong having friends and loved ones with you actually strengthens you it took me almost a 100 years to figure that out." Azula tried to overpower Vatzula's blast but Azula's fire blast was quickly consumed by Vatzula's blast. The dark fire hit Azula directly in the stomach making Azula kneel down in pain._

_"__You are weak, soon Azula you will soon realize that power is all you need in your life."_

_"__She is wrong Azula." The golden dragon that gave her the power to defend herself had appeared right in front of her defending her from Vatzula. "You choose your destiny and you already know this isn't right. Vatu will throw the world out of balance. You are The Dragon God you are just as important as the Avatar you create firebending and you also have the power to restore the dragon population. My name is Ryujin I'm the Dragon God before you but know I'm your guardian I will train you. Meet me at the Sun Warriors Temple so that we can meet in person." Vatzula getting annoyed with the dragon shoots black lightning at Azula but Ryujin blasts Azula with his fire breath and she teleports out of the vision._

Azula opened her eyes to see Tenzin, Korra, Mello, Ikki, Jinora, and Pema surrounding her.

"What the hell are you all looking at I'm fine." Everyone immediately backed away from Azula.

"Aza, Korra said you collapsed outside and couldn't wake you up what happened to you?"

"Well Tenzin I just felt sick and must have fallen asleep I couldn't get much sleep anyways. Also can you tell me any information on Vatu?" Tenzin was surprised to hear Azula ask about Vatu.

"I have many books on Vatu in the library if you want any info but why do you need to look up info on Vatu?"

"I'll tell you when it becomes important know will everyone stop crowding me."

"Aza how long were you able to bend blue fire. I heard it last night on the radio I was going to bring it up last night but you and Korra looked exhausted so I waited until tomorrow to tell you." Korra was starting to get a little nervous but Azula acted neutral.

"I just found out today I was overwhelmed with anger because the other team was cheating and I just bended blue fire." Azula said in a convincing voice. Korra breathed a sigh of relief grateful Azula was a good liar.

"It's strange because there's only one other person who could summon "The Sapphire Flame" and not even her father could do it and Jinora said you looked similar to her." Tenzin turned to Korra. "Is there something you want to tell us Korra?" Korra was looking really nervous Azula knew Korra was bad at lying.

"Tenzin last I checked "Azula" could only bend blue fire and not orange fire. Also if I was "Azula" why would I become friends with the Avatar and her friends, why would I help them win the championship and also Tenzin I was in the "Spirit World" and met Aang and he knew I wasn't "Azula". Azula knew Tenzin had never entered the "Spirit World" and would have no way of proving Azula was lying.

"I apologize Aza I was just worried encase my children were in danger."

"Understood know will everyone get out of my room." Tenzin and his family left but Korra was still in the room. "That means you Korra I need to get dressed. Unless you would like to see me naked." Korra blushed and walked out of the room.

Azula came out with a short sleeve red fire nation shirt and had red and black pants on. "Alright call Bolin and Mako over we need to have a team meeting."

6 hours later

"So Azula do you have any ideas?" Mako got the conversation started first.

"Yes I say we capture Hiroshi and torture him into revealing where Amon is." Everyone stared at her with shock. "Okay let's hear your other ideas."

"I have an idea let's ride around in Korra's car and spy on a few equalist and find out where their next hideout is."

"Damn Bolin that's a great idea but we have one problem none of us can drive." Azula frowned Mako was right but she had another idea.

"I can drive all I need to do is read the instructions and I'll be able to drive I'm a fast learner.

3 hours later

"SHOTGUN" Bolin pushed past everyone and sat in the front passenger seat. Azula got into the driver seat and started the car.

"Wait which one is the brake?" Mako looked at the instructions again and pointed to it.

"Azula are you sure you can drive maybe we should practice." Korra said trying to avoid being killed by Azula's driving.

Azula ignored Korra and pushed down on the gas and the team sped off into the city.

"AZULA WERE GOING TO FAST SLOW DOWN." Mako screamed to Azula.

"HOW I'M PRESSING DOWN ON THE GAS." Azula slammed down on the brake making the car spin and causing a bunch of cars to crash.

"This is going to take some time."

2 hours later

The group was starting to relax when Azula didn't crash into anything for 30 minutes. Bolin was checking the radio for any equalist activity. They heard a message where Tarrlok was rounding up non-benders Korra told Azula to drive to Tarrlok's location.

The group made it onto the scene and saw Lin Beifong and Tarrlok arguing.

"There innocent people Tarrlok I won't have my men arrest these people."

"Chief the council ruled in my favor your officers are under my control too so they listen to me." Tarrlok looked over at the group and smiled. "Aza have you decided to rejoin the task force."

"Over my dead body Tarrlok." Tarrlok frowned and looked back at the non-benders trying to protest over Tarrlok's orders.

"Men arrest these people for aiding the equalist." A few earth menders metal bended a few of the people but Korra intervened and set them free. Tarrlok looked over at Azula, Bolin, and Mako and had an idea. "Men arrest Mako for conspiracy for aiding the equalist."

"What I'm a bender." Mako shouted at Tarrlok in rage.

"You were a bender now you're a non-bender and could have easily switched sides." Metalbenders tied Mako up and threw him to the ground Bolin stepped in and tried to fight them off but was quickly subdued. "Men arrest Aza for aiding these criminals."

Azula eyes widened and saw the Metalbenders surrounding her. "Come and get me Tarrlok." Azula summoned her blue fire flew up into the air before any of the Metalbenders could tie her up. Azula soon disappeared from everyone's vision angering Tarrlok.

"Men Aza is a wanted criminal I want her tracked down and thrown in prison." Tarrlok looked up into the sky again trying to see where Azula went.

3 hours later

Azula had finally stopped flying from exhaustion she was going to kill Tarrlok not caring if everyone found out who she was. Azula jumped from rooftop to rooftop getting closer to the Capitol. Azula saw Korra's car nearby and was suddenly worried Tarrlok would hurt Korra. Azula flew herself on top of the Capitols roof and slid in threw a window. She landed on her feet quietly she a huge crash below her and saw Tarrlok on the ground with Korra walking towards him.

"You're going to release my friend's now and…" Tarrlok extended his hand at Korra and bloodbended her. Azula watched in horror when Tarrlok knocked her out and carried her to another room. Azula sprinted down the hall and quickly found Tarrlok's location. She saw Tarrlok throw Korra into his car and he began to drive off.

Azula ran to Korra's car and jumped in and started the car and drove after Tarrlok. After a few hours Tarrlok finally stopped at a cabin and grabbed Korra and brought her inside. He carried her downstairs and threw her into a metal box.

"Thanks to you Avatar everything is ruined now people are going to start asking questions and that Aza girl will know I took you."

"Yeah that sounds like her watch she'll come looking for you and you'll be dead." Right when Korra finished her words she and Tarrlok heard a knock at his door. "See like I said she's already here." Tarrlok kicked the box in anger and walked up the stairs readying himself.

Tarrlok opened the door and found Amon on the other side. Tarrlok stepped back and was ready to finish Amon once and for all. "Not such a good idea Amon coming here to face me." Tarrlok bloodbended all the equalist but Amon wouldn't go down and walked towards him. Turlock panicked when Amon got closer to him.

Amon grabbed Tarrlok and put his fingers up to his forehead and took his bending away. "Men grab the Avatar and bring her hear." The equalist nodded and ran down the stairs. Amon heard a noise outside the door and investigates. Azula garbs Amon by the throat and starts chocking him.

Azula had no idea that Amon had been planning this. Amon grabbed Azula by the neck and injected the poison into her body. Azula was pissed that Amon grabbed her and decided to grab Amon's hand and twisted it around until it went fully around.

"ARRRGHHHHH…..YOU…BI….BITCH…..YOUR DEAD…YOU HEAR ME DE…." Azula dropped his arm and slammed her foot on his arm and broke the bone in half. "SHIT…..YOU….FUCKING….BI….." Azula slammed her foot on his head knocking him out.

"Asshole. Grab me again and see what happens." Azula began searching the house for Korra. Suddenly 15 equalist agents came upstairs from the basement with Korra tied up.

"Oh Shit its Azula." The equalist who was carrying Korra dropped her and ran out of the cabin.

"She…she killed Amon we have to get out of here." Another equalist ran past Azula and out the cabin.

"Anyone else wants to run this is your last chance." The other equalist powered up their electric gloves and charged at Azula.

Azula swiftly dodged their attacks and they all ran past her and slammed into a wall. Azula charged up her lightning and fired at the equalist. Half were able to dodge the attack but the rest were blown through the cabin wall and were outside badly injured. One equalist was able to grab Azula and shock her causing her to be stunned for a second until the other equalist joined in and started shocking her at once. Azula's sanity was slipping because there shocks reminded her of the electric shock therapy they gave her in the asylum.

Azula's eyes glowed gold and sent a fire shockwave knocking all the equalists back. Azula stood back up growling at the equalists. Azula's flame wings reappeared and her armor repaired with devil horns. The equalist backed up in fear as Azula slowly approached them. One tried to run out but Azula created a spiked fire whip and caught the equalist by the leg. He screamed in pain as the whip singed into his leg. Azula pulled him towards her and she threw him into the other equalists knocking them down. Azula conjured some lightning and fired at the equalist killing them.

Amon stood himself up and water bended his arm trying to fix the bone. Unfortunately Amon wasn't paying attention to Azula and paid the price. Azula conjured her fire whip and grabbed Amon's broken arm and pulled him towards her.

'Shit she's going to kill me there's only one thing I can do.' Amon uses his other arm to bloodbend his arm off. Amon forces the blood to break the bone and blow half his arm off to separate himself from Azula's whip.

Azula getting annoyed with Amon charges another lightning attack except her lightning turned dark black and red. Azula shoots Amon in the stomach causing him to break through the wall and roll down the hill and disappearing into the snowstorm. Azula's glowing eyes turn back into her eyes and her wings and armor disappear.

Azula looked over at Korra who was still unconscious and picks her up and carries her out of the house.

"….Witch….you're a witch…"

"She….killed him…. Amon… is dead…we've lost…the equalist are dead."

Azula hears the fallen equalist muttering her name and the loss of their leader. Azula looks at Korra in her arms and sighs.

"Your worth this much trouble Korra I'll never understand why I put myself in these positions just to help you." Azula lays Korra down in the backseat of the car and drives her back to republic city.

2 hours later

Azula finally made it back to Republic City and noticed Korra had finally woken up.

"Azula where are we where's Tarrlok?"

"Amon showed up and took his bending they captured you but I intervened and defeated Amon and his gang."

"Is he dead?" Azula stops the car and turns to Korra.

"I don't know he cut his arm off and I blasted him out of the cabin and he fell down a hill and vanished. He could be dead put I didn't look for his body for all we know he could still be alive and dying from blood loss."

"I can't believe you beat all the equalist by yourself and Amon the crazy bloodbender how did you do it?" Azula shrugged than held her head in pain. "You okay Azula."

"I'm fine don't worry about me I'm fine."

"Azula why did you save me?" Korra jumped into the passenger seat.

"What are you talking about Korra?"

"You came after me yourself you didn't tell anyone else I was captured you came for me."

"Because unlike everyone else I'm actually powerful and skilled." Azula lied.

"Azula I know that's bullshit I know you're lying tell me the real reason."

"Do you want to know? Korra do you really want to know why I saved you and put my own life in danger."

"Uhhhh….no shit Azula."

Azula looked into Korra's blue eyes and decided to tell the truth. Azula put her arms around Korra and kissed her on the lips. Korra was shocked at first but gave into the kiss and soon kissed back. The two separated looking into each other's eyes.

"Azula…"

Before Korra could say her words a water tentacle grabbed Azula by the neck and threw her out of the car. Azula hit a tree but got back up quickly.

"Okay Amon if you won't stay dead than I'll….oh it's you. You water tribe peasant." Azula looked at the person who attacked her, Azula recognized her easily.

"This time Azula I will make sure your dead." Katara sent another water tentacle at Azula but Azula dodge the attack quickly. Azula tried to shoot her with blue fire but all that came out of her fist was smoke. "Well seems luck is in my favor." For the first time in Azula's life she was a little worried she would lose this fight and end up dying.

Hiroshi was wheeling himself to his lab and worked on schematics for the new mechs but was forcefully grabbed by a man and held up into the air. Hiroshi recognized him instantly.

"Amon what the hell happened to you." Amon looked worse his chest was all red and dark and his arm was cut in half and was still bleeding.

"Fix this." Amon reveals his stump to Hiroshi. "And those two boys you have in your mansion I want them captured so I can draw Azula out."

"Why would you want that?"

"I infected her with the poison but she did this to me and I want to kill her before the poison does. Also look up something about Vatu and the Ryujin I have a feeling that Azula is involved with these beings."

**AN: Review. Also Bolin x Eska or Bolin x Opal. Also get ready for a Skyrim and borderlands 2 crossover.**


End file.
